Just one night
by FE-storiesonly
Summary: Kinda ashamed that my first story happens to be a lemon, but .. I couldn’t help it… seeing too little EliNin, when most people accept this as canon I’m an EliLyn fan btw But anyways,, this first story could be my last, so let me know you’ve read it!


moofing7

An Eli-Nini lemon After a tiring day, Eliwood was returning to his chambers for the night. As he opened the door, he sensed a presence. Someone was in his room, and he wasn't sure who.  
Taking one of the torches from the hall in his hand, he advanced into his room, the torch light revealing his wife Ninian, standing in front of him.  
"What took you so long, my lord?"  
Startled that she was there, he asked "Why did you stay up?"  
"I thought you'd be exhausted and that we'd sleep together."  
"Ninian, we will, but you know that I must get used to my duties as marquess."  
"Lord Eliwood ..?"  
"I know, but .. although you are the only person that matters to me on this whole continent, the people of Pherae need me, and I have an obligation to them. But since you're here, I guess we can sleep together tonight." he said, walking over to a table to set the torch in a torch holder.  
As Eliwood began changing into his nightclothes, he felt a small hand on his back, and the brush of her breathe at his ear as she whispered:  
"I could dance to relieve your fatigue, my dear lord."  
Replying, Eliwood whispered back, "It's okay Ninian, we'll just go to sleep. You don't need to tire yourself so."  
Ninian drew back "No, its not like that." She paused and slightly reddened. ".. I've .. I've learned a new dance. Please, my love, sit on the bed. Allow me to dance for you. This is all I ask my Lord Eliwood."  
Bowing to her desires, Eliwood seated himself on the bed, and watched her dance.  
Ninian slowly began moving, her body in tune with the flickering of the torch flame. With each passing moment, Eliwood felt slumber's hold on him drop away, and also .. felt something else happening to him.  
Ninian continued dancing for her lord Eliwood, and noticing the bulge between his legs grow ever more prominent, seductively began removing her clothing.  
Eliwood, mesmerized, as he watched his wife dance naked in front of him felt his own desire rise. His wife, possibly because of her own desire, danced towards him. He felt her hands tugging at the nightclothes, and he obligingly took them off. She pushed him down, both gazing at each other's bodies with rapt admiration.  
Ninian slowly lowered herself towards Eliwood's member, and gently took it to her mouth.  
Pleasure exploded within Eliwood as he looked and saw his wife moving her head on his cock. He now knew what he wanted, and he wanted it now. He slowly withdrew his cock from his wife's mouth.  
"My lord?" Ninian asked, not quite sure of his intentions.  
Eliwood stood from the bed, picked up Ninian and lay her on the bed. Pausing to admire her naked beauty, he wasted little time in throwing himself upon her, groping her breasts and losing himself in the taste of her lips. But he wanted more, and he guided his penis to a place between her legs.  
Ninian emitted a soft cry as her lord's erection moved within her, slowing down at her sensitive membrane. While he paused there, she made up her mind. She plunged her fingernails into her lord's ass, pushing him into her.  
The membrane broke, causing her to scream with pain. Eliwwod, concerned, began fondling her breasts in an effort to give her feelings of passion strength against the feelings of pain. Ninian, tear-streaked, eventually felt the pain subside, and she begged for Eliwood to continue.  
Eliwood obliged, thrusting quickly and deeply, causing Ninian to voice soft cries and moans, all the while urging Eliwood on.  
As she neared the point of her release, she felt her inner dragon fire boil in her, until it erupted out of her in the form of a strong spasm. Feeling Ninian's orgasm, Eliwood let his own ejaculation loose within her.  
For a few minutes, husband and wife lay there in their bed panting. As soon as Ninian caught her breath, she uttered the words that filled her mind.  
"I love you my Lord Eliwood"  
"I love you my wife Ninian"  
Exhausted from their act, they fell asleep in this embrace, and were discovered such the next morning. 


End file.
